


Remembering Home

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Hey! I really love your imagines they are really nice. I was wondering if I could request some Owen Grady cliche fluffiness, like slow dancing in the raptor safety cage? :) also if you could possible make it to the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low? Those are my 2 obsessions rn Owen and that song. If you could that would be great and chill, love your work!
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Remembering Home

As many times as Owen reminded you about proximity to the gate and all of that, you usually forgot all about it. You would step in to the safety cage, see one of the girls and suddenly you’d be right in front of the gate talking to them. Today was no different, Charlie looked too pleased to see you for you to resist and she was so good about not moving in too close when you were there talking to her. Even Owen couldn’t deny that despite the fact that Charlie was the most unpredictable, she was always good about being around you. The issue was that it wasn’t the same case with the entire pack, especially Echo who frequently went at anyone too near to the bars. Today you weren’t overly concerned, Echo didn’t seem interested and Charlie was largely in her way anyways.  
You still should have known better. Always move away from the gate before you have your back to it. In a serious lapse of judgement, you heard Barry coming down the stairs next to the cage and turned to call out to him. With the speeds raptors could reach, Echo closing the distance between herself and the cage was nothing. You had stepped past Charlie, giving her no time to stop her sister and Echo plenty of time to her claws through the cage. You never realize how sharp something is until one second you’re thinking there was a short breeze and the next you feel something wet running down your arm. You noticed Charlie lunging at Echo before you realized there was a gash in your arm that was soaking your shirt in blood and hurting more by the second. As you stumbled away from the gate, you heard the door to the cage burst open.  
For a moment you were expecting Owen, but as Barry came in to view you remembered that Owen wasn’t there, he’d had to go deal with something or another and was clear on the other end of the island.  
“Don’t let them hurt the girls,” You panted, trying to use your hand to keep pressure on the wound and slow your breathing at the same time. “It wasn’t her fault, don’t let them hurt her.”  
“I’m more concerned about you right now Y/N,” Barry responded, glancing briefly at the girls before leading you out of the cage and yelling for the medic.  
“The girls,” You whispered, leaning heavily on Barry.  
“They’re locking Echo up right now, they won’t hurt the girls,” He assured, helping you to the tent. Incidents were thankfully scarce as far as anything serious went, so a med tent or anything of the sort hadn’t really been necessary. Even having an on-site medic was just as a precaution for the inevitable issues, Mike helped at the paddock just as much as anyone. Even still, you preferred it was you hurt over any of the others. You tried not to wince as Mike moved your hand, cutting away the sleeve of your shirt to examine the wound.  
“Keep pressure on that, I’ll be right back,” He instructed, putting a chunk of gauze over the wound and your hand back on top of that before he left the tent with Barry. As he walked away to get more supplied you hurt him say to Barry, “You need to get a hold of Owen, tell him to get his ass back here.”  
“How bad is it?”  
“It doesn’t look like anything serious was severed but those are no small cuts. She’s going to need stiches at the very least but right now I’m more concerned about her going in to shock. Call Owen, take care of the raptors. If I need your help I’ll call you in but I need space to work.” More than anything you were grateful when Mike came back and gave you something for the pain before he started working on the almost seven inch gashes on your arm.  
At that moment, Barry would rather be trying to stitch your arm closed than be faced with the task of calling Owen to tell him what happened. It wasn’t the first time someone had gotten too close to one of the raptors and gotten hurt, but this wasn’t some new helper it was Y/N. There had been a long standing trust between you, Owen and the girls that they didn’t hurt you. They saw you as his mate and one thing you did not do was hurt the alpha’s mate. Owen wouldn’t care whether the pack had dealt with Echo or not, one of them had caused you fairly serious harm. As Barry dialed his friend’s number he tried to work out the best way to break the news. Of course this would be the only time he answered on the first try.  
“Miss me already Barry? I’ve only been gone a few hours.” Owen laughed  
“You need to get back out here,” He could almost hear the amusement disappear from his friend’s face but he could hear him moving.  
“What happened?”  
“Echo got her claws through the gate again.” He really didn’t want to tell Owen who Echo had sunk those claws in to.  
“Shit. How bad is it this time?”  
“It doesn’t look like anything got severed but they’ll definitely need stiches. Mike says he’s got it handled but we need you back out here.”  
“I’m on my way, have Y/N give him a hand in the meantime if she isn’t already. What aren’t you telling me Barry?” Damn that perceptive son of a bitch to hell. Barry took a deep breath before telling Owen.  
“She was in the cage.” There was silence from the other end as the implication sunk in. Before Barry could say anything else the line went dead. He knew Owen well enough to know he was either going to panic or he was going to get pissed, either way he was going to overreact and badly. Either way, Owen had been called and he still needed to check on the raptors. Echo had been locked up, looking irritated at being in the head restraints but not nearly as irritated as Blue looked from the other side of the gate. Her irritation however, was directed at Echo, breaking the rules of the pack again and challenging not only her authority but Owen’s as well. The important thing was that no one on the team had harmed any of the girls and thereby averting any more fits being thrown by either Owen or Y/N that someone had hurt their girls.  
You on the other hand, were not having a great time with having your arm stitched up. Meds could only do so much for the pain and you weren’t sure if the needle going in to your skin or the wound itself was what hurt the most. By the time Mike had finished closing the wounds you were completely drained. You didn’t remember anyone setting up a cot but as soon as Mike had finished bandaging your arm and helped you over to it you were out.  
With the amount of noise Owen made when he finally got back to the paddock, it was a wonder that he didn’t wake you back up. Barry had been quick to intercept his friend, giving most of the workers time to scatter and try to avoid the absolute war path that he was on. The ride had been just long enough that rage had taken over for his concern, leaving him swearing at everyone about rules and people being alone in the damn cage.  
“Owen! You need to calm down. Y/N doesn’t need to wake up to you swearing at everyone. You know better than anyone that when she decides that she’s going to do something even you’re hard pressed to convince her otherwise.”  
“Someone should have been with her,” Owen snapped back  
“Or the girls should have been locked up if she wanted to talk to them so badly. Or she shouldn’t have been in the cage in the first place. There are a thousand things that could have been done differently and it wouldn’t have happened, or it could have been worse.”  
“If she would have been any closer to the gate.” Echo would’ve had a better reach, would’ve made a deeper cut, one that probably would have severed something and you would have bled to death before they could have done anything to help you. Before he had even been able to get back out to the paddock.  
“But she wasn’t. Mike has her patched up, she’s sleeping it off and when she wakes up all she’s going to care about is if you’re there or not. Go to your woman, stop yelling at everybody. None of us feel good that she got hurt on our watch.” Owen looked more torn than he should have. He had channeled everything he was feeling and to keep him from turning in to a complete wreck over knowing that you’d gotten hurt and he hadn’t been there to protect you. He channeled all of it and he’d turned it in to anger and unleashed it on anyone that got near him. But Barry was right, regardless of how or why it happened, you were hurt and you needed him.  
Without any further argument, Owen gave a short nod and forced his body to move towards the tent. Despite Barry’s assurances that you were okay now his mind kept preparing him for the worst. Everything was cleaned up when he stepped inside, no nightmarish scene of blood splattered everywhere. Mike was still there, no apologetic look on his face, sympathy yes but nothing to justify the scene’s that Owen’s mind kept providing.  
“Glad to see Barry got you calmed down enough for you to get your ass in here. She’s still out, surprised all of your yelling didn’t wake her up. She’ll be fine, we don’t even have to take her in. She’ll need to be on antibiotics and if she refuses pain killers I’ll be amazed but aside from that you know the drill with stitches. Make sure she takes it easy, she got lucky but that doesn’t mean her arm isn’t cut to hell and she’s going to need to wear a sling or she’ll end up pulling stitches. Barry didn’t tell you did he?”  
“He told me she needed stiches and that you said you had it handled. He was trying to avoid telling me it was Y/N in the first place.” Sighing, Mike led him back to where he had you set up on the cot. You were still asleep lying on your right side with the blanket still over you. Mike moved it off your arm, revealing the bright bandages wrapped from elbow to shoulder. Owen had to brace himself on the edge of the table, damning Barry for making it sound like Echo had just clipped you and you needed a handful of stiches. “How bad is it actually, and don’t fucking lie to me Mike. You know I’ll find out eventually.”  
“Me, lie to you. I’m hurt man. Most of the delicate stuff in the arms is on the underneath, what is on the outside Echo didn’t manage to do much damage to. She made up for it by getting her with two claws instead of just the one, almost the entire length of her upper arm almost seven inches. I told Y/N the same thing I’m going to tell you, she’s damn lucky the cuts weren’t any deeper.” Mike returned the blanket, turning to leave the tent. “I will say this though, it takes some kind of woman to be more concerned with making sure the girls were okay than how her arm was.”  
As Mike left the tent Owen considered what he’d said. Of course you would have been concerned about the girls, you probably hadn’t even realized how seriously Echo had torn up your arm. He hadn’t gone near the paddock, the consideration hadn’t entered his mind. The tent probably would’ve been his first stop if people hadn’t been available to vent his rage on. It should’ve been the first place he went regardless, he had been not half an inch away from losing you and he had put anger ahead of seeing you. It was painfully obvious when he pulled a chair up next to your cot and sat down next to your pale sleeping form. As he pressed a kiss to your forehead he could feel that you were still a bit colder than you should be, skin still slightly clammy. But your breathing was steady and your face was calm, that would be enough for him for now.  
It was another hour and a half that Owen spent sitting in that chair watching you sleep. Barry had been the only one brave enough to come in and only stayed long enough to see if his friend needed anything, but Owen never moved his gaze from you. When your eyes finally drifted open it felt like a massive weight was lifted off his chest only for it to sink back down at the first words out of your mouth.  
“Owen? I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad at them.” You rasped. Whatever it Mike had given you before had worn off so your arm was absolutely killing you and it didn’t help that your body felt like a lead weight. How long had you been asleep? How long had Owen been sitting there? It was still bright outside so it couldn’t possibly have been that long but it was so quiet. The tension between you was tangible. He was angry, he had to be. You weren’t supposed to go in the cage alone, especially weren’t supposed to turn your back to it like you did.  
Owen was in awe, even freshly awake your first concern was that he not be mad. Setting aside the fact that it stung that you thought that would be his first reaction, more so that it had been his first reaction when he got to the paddock. It hurt more that you would apologize to him for this. You were the one that was hurt, he should have been there and he wasn’t.  
“Don’t.” He choked out, his voice trembling. “Don’t ever apologize that you got hurt, that’s not fucking important right now. Do you have any idea how much you scared the hell out of me?”  
“Can I apologize for that?” You laughed weakly, slowly swinging your legs over the side of the cot and letting Owen help you sit up. Readjusting his chair so it sat directly in front of you, he rested his forehead against yours.  
“That’s not funny Y/N. What the hell happened?” He was trying to stay serious about it when all he wanted to do was take you home and never let you out of his sight again. It wasn’t enough to be able to take your hand in his and feel the warmth that had seeped back in to your skin, it was barely enough to have you right here in front of him, he couldn’t even have taken you in to his arms without risking causing you more pain.  
To a point you could understand why he was trying so hard to stay focused. He was your boyfriend yes, but first and foremost, at least as far as the park was concerned, he was your boss. Barry would probably end up writing out the report since he was the one that had been there but on both levels of your relationship Owen still needed to know. Wrapping your good arm around his neck you used it as leverage and support to pull yourself over to his lap, smiling when you felt his arms wrap around you.  
“There isn’t a lot to tell. I was in the cage talking to Charlie, Echo wasn’t even near the gate. I heard Barry coming down so I turned to call to him and I guess I stepped too far away from Charlie but next thing I knew my arm was wet and the two of them were fighting. I noticed that before I realized that Echo had cut me, I didn’t even know how badly until Mike told me.” He looked at you strangely, not with the disappointment or irritation you were expecting. “Are the girls okay?” You chanced asking. You were fine, in pain and exhausted but fine. You needed to know if they were too.  
“Do you really think my priority when I got here was checking on them? That the first thing I’d do after getting a call that Echo got a hold of you and you needed stitches was pop in and say hello to them? I’ve been in here the last hour and a half waiting for you to wake up so I knew if you were okay.”  
“You could’ve woken me up Owen,” You replied softly “I really wouldn’t have minded, seeing you makes me feel a lot better than sleeping.”  
“I needed some time to think anyway and you needed the rest.”  
“You mean you needed an hour and a half to spend finding every possible way to blame yourself for my mistake. I know you Owen and I know what you’re thinking when you avoid looking at me. This was my mistake and believe me I won’t be turning my back to that gate any time soon.”  
“You better not,” He agreed, finally looking at you directly. “You probably took a good ten years off my life scaring me like that. You sure you’re okay?”  
“You’re letting me straddle you at work, you didn’t yell at me for being an idiot and I managed to walk away from being slashed at with nothing but an arm full of stiches,” You laughed “Honestly, my arm kind of hurts like hell and I’m still feeling kind of weak but aside from that I promise I’m fine. So can we pretty please not get hung up on this, I haven’t gotten to see you since we went to bed last night and I just want to enjoy this.” He was still tense and you knew he didn’t like you joking about it but you couldn’t both be so serious about it. If you let him get agitated about it again you’d probably never calm him down.  
“You’re only getting away with this because you’re hurt, and you aren’t an idiot,” He returned, taking your face in his hands to kiss you. “I don’t want to hear you say that again.”  
“Owen!” You grumbled when he stood up with you before setting you back down on the cot.  
“I need to check on the girls and I’m gonna see if Mike got back yet with the meds. I won’t be gone long, stay here and rest.” He said, kneeling in front of you. “If Mike’s back we can go home.” Home sounded amazing. Home meant bed and bed meant you could just curl up with Owen, get comfortable and try to forget about the day. “But until then,” He added, slowly kissing down your bandaged arm before moving back up to your lips.  
“If you take too long I’ll come find you,” You muttered when he stood back up. It was an awful lie, you were pretty sure you’d need his help to even get to the jeep to get home but the threat that you’d try and get your pathetically weak body up to come looking for him would probably get the point across.  
“You almost fell moving a few inches, it was a nice try though. Stay here, I’ll look for Mike first so he can give you something for your arm. When I come back I’ll tell how the girls are and we’ll be out of here but right now you need to rest.” At least he was humoring you, and he did send Mike back with painkillers and instructions for your arm that you hoped he gave to Owen too. He had, right before Owen headed to the paddock. Echo was still locked in the head restraints while the other three were loose in the pen.  
Owen made a point to ignore Echo as he walked past her, approaching the gate where Blue was already waiting for him. She could sense his irritation and snarled in Echo’s direction. She understood why their Alpha was angry, Echo had broken their rule that the Alpha’s mate was not to be harmed. Y/N was a good mate for their Alpha. She came and talked to the pack and they could see how much you loved him. If they continued encouraging the two of you they hoped that you would expand the pack yourselves. But in the meantime it was their responsibility to protect you both, not for Echo to hurt you when your back was turned.  
No amount of punishment the pack could’ve inflicted on Echo would have fixed the bigger issue. Their relationship with Owen was based on trust, and a degree of that trust came on the understanding that they didn’t try to hurt him, especially when he was outside of their paddock. When you became part of their pack that extended to you. It was a balance, the Alpha ensured the safety and well-being of the pack and they in turn did the same for the alpha and his mate. That trust had been broken the moment Echo had drawn blood. Any other time you would have laughed about Echo at the bars and Owen would’ve scolded you for being so close and the pack would’ve scolded Echo but she had made you bleed, a lot.  
Just as Echo had challenged Blue for control of the pack, and lost, she continued to try and challenge Y/N. You weren’t strong enough to be her Alpha alongside Owen, you were a fragile human who spent too much time talking to them and not enough time showing them who was leader. She wasn’t trying to kill you, just remind you where she saw you in the order of things. In turn, Echo was firmly reminded of hers by Charlie who saw you as their Alpha female regardless and did not tolerate Echo hurting you. More than that, Owen provided a much stronger reminder when he turned from the pack to where she was locked in the restraints. She could see in his eyes that no only had she damaged his trust in the pack, she had broken the trust he had with her. Once he’d decided the wounds Charlie had given her weren’t serious enough to warrant his attention he left them all without another word.  
“You have a hard time listening,” Owen remarked as he came back to the tent to find you off the cot and in to the chair.  
“You said stay here, you didn’t tell me I had to stay on the cot. How are the girls?” He ought to know better than to leave you with vague instructions and expect that you wouldn’t bend them.  
“They’re fine, the team didn’t hurt any of them and Echo is staying locked down. She’s got a few new marks from I’d guess Charlie but nothing that needs treatment.”  
“You weren’t too hard on them were you?”  
“I didn’t say a word to them, didn’t need to. They know exactly what’s wrong and why. Now do you want to go home or do you want to start a debate on how you think I should handle this with them?”  
“I was just curious, I knew you weren’t going to walk in there and tell them it’s all good. But you should definitely take me home, I’m getting sick of this tent.” You made to get out of the chair to find yourself lifted the rest of the way out of it and in to Owen’s arms.  
“Don’t. Argue. Just let me take care of you okay?” You really did want to argue that you would walk, maybe not very quickly but you were sure that you could. But you had scared the hell out of him and you really didn’t give him opportunities to do things like this very often. You acquiesced, making sure your arm was sitting as comfortably as it could be in a sling before settling in to his arms and letting him carry you out to the jeep. Whether because they didn’t want to face Owen or they actually were busy, your departure was uneventful outside of swallowing your pride and letting Owen buckle you in.  
You had only been home long enough to get settled and changed before fatigue and the promising comfort of falling asleep with Owen took over. It was a one sided comfort, Owen probably could’ve managed sleep, a nap maybe but sleep evaded him. Instead he watched you sleep with your head on his chest, injured arm supported by your side and your hand resting on his stomach. Lying there with you wrapped in his arms was more comforting than sleep would have been in the first place, more reassuring to him that you really were as okay as you claimed to be. That was just how you woke up, one of his arms still wrapped around your waist and the fingers stroking your arm telling you that he was awake.  
You humored him when he insisted on building the pillows up around you so you could at least be comfortable sitting up while he made dinner, only threatening to suffocate him once. He could just wait until something happened or he got sick and wanted to take care of himself and you claimed free reign to baby him. You hoped that he didn’t expect you to eat dinner like this too.  
“You are really milking this you know that?” It was nice that he took the time to really prepare a meal. It wasn’t that he never did, just that lately you’d both been so busy one of you just made something quick to eat. It had been a while since you’d really had time for each other like this, the only reason you had time now was because Owen had taken the rest of the day and the next to take care of you. Instead of focusing on how much extra work that would mean upon returning, you focused on enjoying watching the sun starting to set over the water, the soft blanket you were sitting on and the way your face kept heating up every time you caught Owen looking at you.  
“I’m surprised you’re letting me,” He replied, grinning when you let him feed you.  
“God you can fucking cook,” You groaned. “I mean we haven’t had the time to really spend together like this in a while, and I can’t remember the last time I saw you this relaxed. So if I have to let you spoil me rotten it is totally worth it to see you smiling like that again.”  
“Maybe you should let me spoil you more often,” He laughed softly, kissing the side of your neck.  
“You keep that up and I think I’ll have to,” You muttered in return. “Owen?”  
“Hmm?” He shifted back just far enough to look at you, raising a particularly mischievous eyebrow at you.  
“What exactly are you playing at?”  
“Thought you might want dessert,” He replied with a little wink, returning his lips to your neck. If this was the Owen you got, maybe you should get hurt more often.  
“You are terrible,” You laughed. “But I love it.”  
With dessert and a particularly memorable sunset over, Owen sent you back inside with a little swat on the ass and the promise of his return just as soon as he cleaned up the dishes from dinner. You were still more tired than you’d like to admit, definitely more tired than you would admit to Owen. The last thing you wanted to do was put a damper on a fantastic evening, knowing that he’d feel bad for making you more tired even if you felt it was more than worth being tired. Besides, all that was left before you could go to sleep for the night was changing your bandages. That would probably put more of a damper on the evening than anything.  
What you had thought was an indescribable amount of gauze had actually been largely the wrap that kept everything else clean and in place. Underneath that was another thin layer of bandage on top of the thicker gauze that followed the length of your arm. If the air on the wound hadn’t indicated that Owen had gotten all the bandages off, the sharp intake of breath he gave would have.  
“Take a picture of it, I want to see.” You requested. You had a hard time believing the picture was of your arm at all with the long clean gashes that had been neatly sewn shut. Owen was reluctant to let you get up as you moved to the bathroom, turning so you could see the reflection of your arm in the mirror. “It didn’t feel like it was that bad,” You muttered when he led you back out so he could cover the wounds back up. All you could wonder was how you had managed to not bleed to death, how you had managed to physically walk away from the cage and get to the tent in the first place.  
“Hey!” You heard Owen call, snapping you from your stupor. “Are you okay?” You realized that your arm was bandaged back up, the old bandages thrown out and supplies put away.  
“I guess I just didn’t realize how bad she got me, I thought you were all just freaking out over nothing. I am so.”  
“Don’t tell me you’re sorry, just don’t. I don’t want to hear it because you got hurt, I don’t want to hear it because you scared the hell out of me. I just want you to take it easy and let me take care of you until your arm is better. There isn’t anything for you to be sorry for. You got hurt, you’ll get better, we’ll move on from there.”  
“You really are the best boyfriend in the world you know, I’m not just saying that.” Sleep came just as easily as it had all afternoon. Taking it easy on a beautiful day when you didn’t have to be at work wasn’t nearly as simple for either of you. Both of you knew that you still weren’t quite up to much physical activity, but you couldn’t just stay in bed all day either. Making it more difficult was having your left arm trapped in the sling and by mid-afternoon you’d settled for acting as Owen’s helper while he worked on his bike. It wasn’t exactly entertaining but you could bring him tools with one hand and you still got to sit and spend time with him so it was passable.  
The following day you went back to work with him, assuring your coworkers that you were fine and in no way were any of them at fault. You didn’t go back near the paddock, you retreated to the tent and tried to do paperwork or anything else that didn’t involve use of both arms. It was boring and tedious but you weren’t up for facing the girls and Owen wasn’t up for it either. If anything he’d gotten kind of strict and uptight about things like you taking it easy and staying out of harms way. It was making you miss the fun you’d had.  
After two weeks the stitches came out, leaving two long raised scars down your arm. You still took it easy for another two weeks, sticking mostly to what you’d been doing before and a few short trips to the catwalks with Owen. The girls had been thrilled to see you back, taking Owen almost an hour to reign them back in, at which point they seemed to go out of their way to impress the both of you. Even a month after the incident, they still got excited to see you up above with Owen.  
Today you weren’t doing Owen any favors. The girls were particularly rambunctious, acting more like they had when they were little than the grown raptors that they were. Charlie would look for you and you would make faces down at her so she’d get Delta’s attention and they would beg for yours. Even Blue was showing more interest in entertaining you than listening to a word Owen said. That fact wasn’t missed on him, more than once he’d scolded you for distracting the girls before he finally gave up all hope of getting any of them to listen and declared to everyone that it was going to be an early day.  
For the first time in a month you followed him in to the safety cage, greeted by a rush of raptors clamoring in excitement to see you there. Being that you were well away from the cage you thought nothing of turning to Owen so the two of you could have a little laugh over it. He didn’t look as amused, glower at the gate where you turned your head back to see Echo reaching at you and chirping. Delta was having none of her sister upsetting the alpha again and slammed in to her sister.  
“I’m sure she was just doing that to be obnoxious.” Filthy lie. You had no idea why Echo would think to try reaching through the bars again when you were around or why she was making whatever noise that was supposed to be. Owen didn’t buy your lie any more than you did and damn did he look annoyed. “Don’t look so grumpy, she probably doesn’t know what to do about me being back, maybe she was trying to apologize?”  
“By trying to get ahold of you again?”  
“Raptor hug? I don’t know baby I don’t speak raptor but she didn’t look like she was trying to eat me. She looked happy to see me if anything, she’s just got a mildly terrifying way of showing it. Delta has her more than handled. Come on, we can’t spend the rest of our lives thinking that every time I come in here she’s going to try and eat me. This cage used to be a happy place.” The girls understood that, Delta’s warning to her sister had turned in to what resembled a raptor wrestling match between the two of them and Charlie while Blue acted as buffer near the gate. “I have an idea, close your eyes.”  
Owen stared at you like he didn’t trust that you weren’t going to do something stupid like open the gate or go up to it or anything that involved you being too close to the girls than he was comfortable with quite yet.  
“I’m not going near the gate, I promise. Just close your eyes. .” Reluctantly he obeyed and you pressed a quick peck to his lips before dropping your arms from his neck and pulling your phone from your pocket. Opening up one of your playlists, you set the phone against one of the bars at the other end of the cage, pressing play before going back over to him. He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes, started making his way past two in the morning. “Come on, dance with me,” You prompted, ignoring the odd look he gave you when he opened his eyes again. “I’m being serious,” You laughed, putting your arms back around his neck. “There we go.”  
“You’re stranger than the raptors,” He laughed softly, bringing you close to him. Who could deny, these butterflies? They’re filling his gut.  
“Probably, but you love me anyway,” You admitted, smiling as he spun you.  
“More than anything. Even when you scare the hell out of me.” Oh I can see now that all of these clouds, are following me in my desperate endeavor, to find my whoever wherever she may be  
“And I love you more than anything, even when you’re being grouchy and angry and uptight and no fun. And I promise I’ll be careful so you don’t ever have to worry about me like that ever again.”  
“I’m sorry for being so uptight.”  
“I forgive you, just try and take it back some. I enjoyed the super sweet fun Owen I’ve been getting.” I guess I’ll go home now. I guess I’ll go home now. I guess I’ll go home now. I guess I’ll go home. Owen nodded in agreement as he dipped his head for a kiss. The silence as the song ended lasted only a few moments before the girls started up their noise again. As you broke away to see what they were doing all four were watching you.  
“I take back what I said about you being stranger,” Owen muttered, keeping his arms wrapped around you.  
“You’d better,” You scoffed. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
